


New Start pt.3

by music_is_my_drug



Series: New Start [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_is_my_drug/pseuds/music_is_my_drug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Mailk is tired of all the horrible views that everyone has of him. can he change that with the help of some new friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Start pt.3

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Sighing I roll over and slap my alarm off. I just lay there and stare up at my ceiling mentally preparing myself for yet another day of high school. It’s not that I was the kid that everyone picked on; I was supposedly the one that did the picking on others, which I didn’t get because never had I picked on anyone, so I don’t know where that assumption of me came from. Its 7:15 I guess I should get up and get ready for another horrible day. I hear my door crack open and then little feet walk over to my bed. “Zaynie mummy said you need to get up.” My little sister says. I smile and look over at her. “I’m up, I’m up.” I say grabbing her and pulling her on my bed to tickle her. Her laugh fills the house and it’s like music to my ears, I love my sisters, they seem to be the only thing keeping me going anymore.

I park a few blocks away as I always did and walked the rest of the way to school. As I rounded the corner of the school I saw him standing there with guitar in hand and his back to the wall of the building, he was beautiful. His blond hair was sticking out from his cap and he seemed to be lost in his playing, just then he looked over and saw me staring at him a small blush flushed his cheeks, this made him look even cuter if that was at all possible. His light blue orbs stared back at me and I thought I was going to stop breathing, and then he smiled, damn. I was smile back and was about go talk to him when someone called his name. “NIALL!” We both look to where the voice came from, it was Liam, fuck he got to him before me this just wasn’t fare. I let my jealousy over take me and frowned at the two. 

Niall was all I could think about all day and it both made me happy and mad at the same time. I desperately wanted to talk to him and make him mine, but was convinced that Liam had already done this. A few months later I was finally getting him out of my head when he saw me after school one day, it was probably the worst day I’ve had in a long time. I was staring off into space waiting for the parking lot to empty when “Hey.” I jump a little who the fuck was talking to me; I look over and see the beautiful Irish boy peering at me with that smile I tried so hard to get out of my head. “Erm, hi.” I say I little less friendly then I wanted to. “You looked lonely, thought you could use some company.” He says. “Not really, just waiting.” Seriously Malik this is what you want why are you being such a dick? “Whatcha waitin’ on?” “More people to leave. So I can too.” I look over at him and he looks confused, he was so damn hot. “Huh?” “Never mind.” I say. As much as I wanted him to talk to me, I just wanted to be left alone after the day I had. “Come on Malik, don’t be such a tease.” He says with a small nudge to me side. I winced at the pain in my ribs and without thinking of what I was doing or to whom I was doing it to, I ball my fist and put all my force into a punch. As I watch Niall fall to the ground by my hit guilt and pain flooded my whole body. “MALIK WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!” yells Payne as he runs to Niall’s side. I couldn’t even say anything, what did I just do?! Oh God I can’t believe I just did that. Liam helps Niall up and gets him to his car and speeds out the parking lot. After the car was out of my eye sight I run the block to my car and just sat there and cried, all I could see was those blue eyes filled with tears that I put there! What have I done, what have I done. He is never going to talk to me again! “OW! Damn it!” I yell and take hold of my side. Adam got me good today with that kick to my side in gym. All this was his fault! He was so going to pay.

The next few days passed and I hadn’t seen Niall at school and, Liam had stopped being nice and started ignoring me all altogether, can’t say I’m mad at him I deserve it for what I did. Walking out of class I see Niall and my heart drops, I immediately felt sick to my stomach. His mouth was wired shut and he looked in absolute pain. Liam pushed pass me and went straight to Niall and wrapped him in his arms and if possible my heart broke a more. Liam sheltered Niall the rest of the day and the next few weeks, if you saw one you saw the other. People seemed to be even more afraid of me now and it was starting to take its toll on me. 

I was talking to this girl I didn’t even care to talk to in hopes of getting Liam and Niall out of my head. It’s been three weeks now since I hit him and nothing was getting better. Adam had paid for that kick to my side putting me in the mood I was in that day and it only seemed to help me feel just a little better. BEEEEP! My head snapped up to a horn coming from someone’s car and I had saw Liam laughing at the boy getting out of the car. Who was the new kid, and why was he looking at him like that? Maybe I was looking too much into his look. I had watched the boy walk from his car to the building and couldn’t help but notice he was a good looking guy, but not as good looking as Niall. I went back to talking the girl and put my hands on her waist pulling her closer imagining it to be who I really wanted, my eyes looked up one last time and I saw them walking to the doors I’m not sure what came over me but I had to talk to them I had to apologize. Niall saw me headed towards the two of them and his eyes widened in fear, he grabbed Liam’s hand and took off through the doors.

I just wanted to disappear the boy I wanted most was terrified of me and he was probably dating his best mate I got angry just thinking about it. I walked into my first period that I just happen to have with Liam and I see the boy in my seat talking to the new kid. I was still mad and I yelled at him he was already scared of me so what really did I have to lose? “PAYNE!” Their heads snap up and Liam’s eyes got wide with fear, he knew he was in my seat. “S…s…sorry” he stammered and moved so I could sit in my seat. I had the new kid whose name I found out to be Harry, in most of my classes. I was expecting him to be afraid like everyone else but he wasn’t. He sat in the empty desk next to mine even though it wasn’t the only open seat. I couldn’t help but stare at him and when he noticed he would only smile in return. He reminded me of Liam and Niall when they first moved here, they were always trying to be nice to me despite what others had said or how other looked at me. I was going to take this as a new start and be different with Harry. If he was going to take a chance and be kind to me I was going to do the same with him. 

Liam and Harry had walked out together and by the look on Liam’s face I could tell he was flirting but why, wasn’t he with Niall? I watched as the two of them talked some more and Liam started waving his arms around and he looked like he was about to have a hernia, just then I caught Niall out the corner of my eye and watched as he made his way to Harry and Liam. The boys jump and Liam playfully hits his arm as he responded to something that Harry had said. I took this as my opportunity and started walking over to them, Niall saw me and him and Liam froze as I stopped in front of them. I apologized to Niall for punching him that day then, I turned to Liam and told him I was sorry for always being a dick to him even when he was trying to be nice to me, finally I turned to Harry and gave him smile which he happily returned and I walked away. It felt good to have finally done that and I was anxious to see what the next few days would bring.


End file.
